


Cheiro de Casa (Ereri/Riren)

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ereri Week, M/M, Mpreg, Riren Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Depois de um briga feia e um término de namoro, Eren se vê desolado por algumas horas, sem saber muito bem o que fazer da vida.Por sua sorte, sua melhor amiga o salva daquela aura depressiva, dizendo que sair pra esfriar a cabeça era o melhor remédio. Seguindo seus conselhos, Eren acaba em uma disputa de racha, bêbado, entrando na frente de dois carros e quase causando um acidente.E o que vem depois disso? Um alfa baixinho de um e sessenta de altura, o mimando o tempo todo.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

— Volte aqui Reiner! — o moreno gritou da escada para o loiro enorme que ia e vinha dentro da sua sala, com roupas na mão direita e uma mala igualmente enorme na esquerda.

— Eu não quero mais, qual a parte do "não" que você não entendeu? — retrucou Reiner, jogando a mala aberta no sofá e logo em seguida, jogou as roupas de qualquer maneira por cima.

O clima da sala, além de muito pesado, ainda estava na penumbra do sol se pondo. 

Haviam chegado não tinha cinco minutos, em um discussão onde o moreno queria que houvesse uma explicação.

Queria saber o porquê de Reiner cobiçava as outras ômegas com ele ao seu lado, queria saber o porquê daquele merda fazer isso sem respeitar a sua presença. Será porque era um ômega masculino? E consequentemente era reduzido apenas a um cu com lubrificação natural? 

Não queria ser visto dessa forma. Não queria ser o ômega que todos desejam apenas porque o buraco era mais apertado. 

— Por que você faz isso? — a voz chorosa saiu da sua garganta sem que percebesse.

Quando começaram a namorar no último ano do colegial, realmente achou que aquele mamute loiro era alguém diferente, que estava ao seu lado porque amava sua personalidade e não porque queria o moreno como um troféu na sua estante. 

A escola para Eren foi uma época insuportável quando se descobriu ômega. 

Era raro e acima de tudo, quem tivesse um ômega masculino, era tratado com um rei dentro da sociedade. Ômegas masculinos eram mais férteis, o sexo e feromônios eram incríveis e quem marcasse, teria regalias enormes dentro da hierarquia. 

Sua adolescência foi um inferno e quando encontrou Reiner, um alfa com um sorriso brilhante dizendo que estava pouco se fodendo para o fato de ele ser um ômega, o coração derreteu instantaneamente.

E ele se agarrou a ele com todas as suas forças.

Mas estava veementemente enganado. 

Depois dos meses que passaram maravilhosamente bem, Eren começou a perceber nuances no comportamento do alfa. Olhadas rápidas nas bundas de outras garotas, ele escondia o celular muitas vezes e como Eren não queria parecer um ciumento obsessivo, ele guardou tudo para si, em uma angústia que cada dia mais que passava, estava entalada na sua garganta.

Por muitas vezes até achou que era um comportamento normal entre alfas, uma vez que via sempre uma situação dessas acontecendo, seja no shopping que ia junto de sua melhor amiga, ou na rua quando saía sozinho. 

Felizmente, a única coisa boa que fez nesse relacionamento, foi a marca de alma. 

Se tivesse feito, estaria ferrado.

Reiner que amarrotava com força a roupa para caber na mala, olhou para trás, com olhos vermelhos de raiva.

— Você nunca quis me dar a sua marca e ainda pergunta porque eu desejo outras meninas? — Reiner perguntou incrédulo de que aquilo realmente tinha saído da boca do ômega moreno. 

— Isso não é desculpa, Reiner! — vociferou o ômega. Aquilo era sério? 

— É claro que é? Você quer que eu me sinta como sabendo que o ômega que eu amo não quer dar a sua marca? — agora ele tinha virado, braços afastados.

Ele estava com raiva. 

Eren tremeu de medo, podia sentir os feromônios irritados tomarem conta da sala, sua boca abriu algumas vezes para formular a resposta, mas o passos lentos que Reiner passou a dar em sua direção, tirou toda sua coragem que tinha pra responder. 

Ele acercou-se como um predador, a cólera tomando conta dos seus olhos e um rosnado se fez nos lábios do loiro. 

— Me diga, Eren. Por que não é uma desculpa? — ele falou, sorrateiramente mais baixo, fazendo com que um arrepio de medo subisse pela coluna do moreno. 

Eren não respondeu nada. O medo calava qualquer resposta que queria sair da sua boca, calava qualquer razão que pudesse ter dentro daquela discussão. 

Ver Reiner jogando charme para um ômega loira de bunda arrebitada foi a gota d'água para ele. Explodiu em uma cabeça quente e o empurrou em público, dizendo que ele era um idiota filho da puta. Entretanto, nunca imaginou que isso pudesse causar o término. 

Mesmo com tudo isso, não queria acabar.

Talvez tivesse com tanto medo do que poderia sofrer sozinho com vários alfas na sua cola, que preferia aguentar o sofrimento que Reiner tinha para oferecer. 

Os olhos cor de mel que Reiner tinha, cruzaram com o turmalina dos olhos de Eren e irritado com a falta de resposta, bateu as duas mãos na lateral da cabeça do moreno, fazendo-o tremer de medo. 

— Responde, Eren! — gritou ele — não estava cheio de coragem há pouco? Responde filho da puta! — gritou novamente e as lágrimas do moreno desceram em abundância. Se até aquele momento ele segurou o nó na garganta, agora ele não conseguia nem segurar os gemidos de tristeza que seu lobo interior tinha. 

Os feromônios de submissão irritaram o loiro ainda mais. 

Onde já se viu? Um ômega não querem dar a sua marca? Tinha tido paciência até agora e a partir desse momento, não teria mais.

Não passou aturando dois anos uma personalidade de bosta apenas para conseguir cargos grandes. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa da sua vida e não depender de um ômega tão estúpido como aquele, ele era um alfa e conseguiria coisa melhor. 

Quando Eren abaixou sua cabeça de medo com uma mão fechada em punho sobre o peito, foi a gota d'água para o loiro e sem que percebesse, a mão direita foi de encontro com a parede ao lado do rosto de Eren.

O barulho do soco na parede foi ouvido e Eren entendeu o recado.

— Espero que isso te faça entender que não quero você indo mais atrás de mim, entendeu? Seu ômega inútil. — Reiner falou baixo e deixou Eren para trás, dando as costas e indo para a mala, terminando de colocar as roupas de qualquer jeito, ignorando completamente o choro contido que Eren passou a dar enquanto colocava a mão sobre a boca para tentar impedir algum som sair da sua boca.

Eren ficou tão desnorteado que não percebeu quando o mais alto saiu e bateu a porta com força, não percebeu as horas passando, não percebeu a fome que formava em seu estômago.

Só foi sair da realidade quando a porta da sua casa foi aberta com brutalidade por uma morena alta que conhecia bem. 

— Eren! — ela chamou por ele, arregalando os olhos quando encontrou o ômega com a cabeça entre os joelhos, com um choro já cessado. — eu te liguei mil vezes, o que aconteceu? 

Eren teve forças apenas para erguer a cabeça e chamar pelo nome da amiga, de uma forma que denunciava como o choro voltava.

— Ymir… 

A morena de sardas não precisou muito para chegar em uma conclusão do que tinha acontecido ali. 

Já tinha alertado tantas vezes Eren sobre o que o mamute era.

— O que aquele desgraçado fez? — Ela perguntou com um tom que denunciava raiva, muita raiva. 

E mesmo que fosse uma beta, Eren podia sentir como ar em volta dela ficava mais denso. 

— Ele me deu um soco na parede quando eu disse que não dar a minha marca, não era desculpa pra não respeitar a minha presença. — ele respondeu, sentindo como os braços morenos o rodeavam e davam um abraço. 

Sempre foi simples soltar tudo o que sentia pra Ymir, e mesmo que tivesse em uma confusão de raiva, ódio e muita tristeza, ver que a melhor amiga tinha deduzido que algo estava ruim apenas por não atender uma ligação, deu alívio suficiente pra saber que não estava sozinho.

Desfazendo o abraço que tinha sobre as próprias pernas, o moreno deixou o abraço de Ymir o esquentar e fazer esquecer os minutos de terror que havia vivido. 

E felizmente tinha sido o único e último, porque Reiner realmente terminou com ele.

— Eu sempre disse o que ele era, Eren. Por que nunca acreditou em mim? — disse Ymir, com pesar na voz.

— Ele era tão diferente comigo, eu simplesmente não conseguia ver isso nele. — Murmurou com a voz quebradiça. 

— Você não tem culpa de nada. — Ymir se afastou um pouco — ele é o único bosta daqui! — concluiu ela e Eren soltou uma risada anasalada. 

Levando uma mão até a bochecha de Eren, Ymir acariciou com carinho. 

— Está melhor? — perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo que uma coisa assim era difícil ser esquecida. 

— Vou ficar… — respondeu com um sorriso gentil e fechou os olhos pra apreciar o carinho da melhor amiga. 

E Ymir soube que essa resposta era verdadeira. Eren podia passar por qualquer coisa, ele era o ômega mais forte que já tinha conhecido e enfrentar Reiner, o alfa mais temido no tempo da escola, tinha sido uma grande vitória. 

E agora ainda mais, sabendo que finalmente os dois tinham terminado.

Vendo que não chegaria a lugar nenhum tocando naquele assunto que deveria ser esquecido, depois de passar numa delegacia para denunciar, ela resolveu tocar no assunto original.

— Eu liguei pra te convidar, mais uma vez — ela frisou — para a racha de hoje a noite. Mas acho que nesse clima bosta, você não vai querer ir mesmo, não é? — disse ela enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para o moreno. 

Eren aceitou e só quando levantou é que percebeu o quão faminto estava e Ymir riu do barulho gigante que o estômago de Eren fez. 

— Na verdade, eu nunca aceitei ir porque Reiner não deixava. — ele decidiu confessar, agora que não precisava mais esconder a cara de insatisfação. 

— Aquele bosta! — Ymir xingou vendo com Eren sorria pela boca suja da amiga. 

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim… — o moreno decidiu agradecer e quando pensou em dar um abraço, uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Ymir, fazendo-a dar um sorriso gigante e diabólico. 

— Sei que não se comemora uma briga dessas… — começou falando ela — mas acho que a melhor maneira de te fazer melhorar é saindo um pouco. — falou ela — e melhor, saindo pra onde você não podia ir por causa dele. Quer experimentar a liberdade Eren? Esfrega na cara daquele bosta que você vale muito mais que um soquinho de gente nervosa. — ela terminou e olhou para Eren. 

Eren a fitou por alguns minutos. 

Poderia mesmo jogar tudo no baú – literalmente horas depois —, cair na farra e esquecer tudo? 

Eren não era de se traumatizar a toa, tinha sentido medo de Reiner, mas isso era porque o sentimento que tinha por ele lutava contra o sentimento de sentir raiva. Mas agora, agora ele não estava mais com Reiner.

Sabia também não iria procurar um alfa tão cedo, devidos às circunstâncias.

Por que não jogar na cara da vida que agora ele era independente? 

Eren assentiu e Ymir sorriu largamente. 

O plano era realmente levar Eren pra beber e se divertir, sabendo muito bem que há meses Eren não fazia nada disso por conta daquele mamute desgraçado. Entretanto, conseguir falar com outra pessoa sobre o ocorrido, era bem mais importante. 

O dono daquele local não deixaria nada barato a violência contra um ômega e mais eficiente que a polícia, só a tropa de elite que aquele alfa que conheceu há anos, tinha. 

Mas antes, ela iria passar na polícia sim. Deixar a ficha daquele alfa bosta era também uma prioridade. 

— Mas antes, Eren. Vamos passar na delegacia e abrir um B.O. Mesmo sendo um soco na parede, isso ainda foi violência, entendido? — ela falou seriamente, vendo Eren assentir. 

Ótimo, uma discussão a menos. 

Quando Eren subiu para o quarto e se viu no espelho, instantaneamente sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. O rosto ainda estava inchado de tanto chorar por alguém que não valia o feijão que comia.

Mas novamente Ymir estava lá para consolá-lo e dizer para ele que ele era um ômega incrível que agora estava livre pra fazer o que quisesse e sem que percebesse a coragem estava tomando conta das suas forças, o empurrando para desfrutar daquilo que não podia por causa de um amor que não quer tão amor assim. 

Escolheu uma roupa quase toda preta, levava um blusa regata de couro por baixo, bem agarrada. Uma blusa transparente por cima que vinha com uma gola na garganta, formando uma gargantilha. As mangas da blusa transparente iam até os pulso. 

A calça jeans também preta era um pouco agarrada e dava uma visibilidade bem grande no seu segundo melhor atributos físico. Seu primeiro era o os olhos turmalinas. 

Uma sapatilha também negra e os cabelos que estavam presos num coque até agora, foram soltos, deixando um cheiro de mel se espalhando pelo quarto. 

— Vejo que alguém fez a hidratação que eu disse. — comemorou Ymir, em felicidade. — nossa, ele está muito cheiroso, putz. Como é que seu cabelo fica com cheiro por tanto tempo assim?

— Eu não sei, eu só faço e fica assim… — Murmurou ele com um sorriso divertido para o rosto insatisfeito de Ymir.

Não era de hoje que a morena sempre reclamava do jeito que Eren cuidava dos cabelos e como eles ficavam maravilhosos como se passasse a semana toda no salão de beleza. 

Quando por fim saíram e trancaram a casa, era quase oito da noite. E fiel à sua promessa, Ymir arrastou o moreno até uma delegacia que tinha no caminho da casa até o ponto de encontro para a racha.

Fez o moreno conter detalhes por detalhes de tudo e por fim, marcou uma investigação na casa para o dia seguinte para poder tirar as provas necessárias para poder prender o mamute loiro e até lá, Ymir tinha certeza que ele acabaria numa cadeira de rodas.

Pegaram um ônibus, uma vez que o carro da morena estava no mecânico e dessa vez ela não iria competir, iria apenas assistir e assobiar para os machos que não conseguiam ganhar da sua namorada. 

Sim, mencionado as rachas, não se podia deixar de falar da namorada da morena. Historia Reiss uma loirinha nanica que dominava a pista junto da namorada.

Quase uma lenda urbana. 

Duas mulheres dominando pistas de rachas? Sim, era verdade e Ymir era sua prova mais viva.

O ônibus parou num bairro bem duvidoso e se não fosse por Ymir, Eren nunca tinha pisado ali na vida. 

O bairro todo era composto por vários criminosos, mas que conheciam tão bem a morena, que andar com ela por aquelas ruas, era a mesma coisa que andar com anjo de guarda grudado nas costas. 

Em todo o trajeto e até na delegacia, Ymir tinha sido de fato seu anjo de guarda, não deixando que em nenhum momento ele se lembrasse verdadeiramente do ocorrido. 

Ymir era realmente sua melhor amiga. 

Andaram por alguns minutos até ouvir o grande burburinho de gente gritando. Eren pode ouvir os motores de carros rugindo e barulho de gente torcendo pra carro tal e carro tal. Quando viraram a esquina de uma casa azul escuro, Eren se viu atrás de um mar de gente em euforia. 

As luzes dispostas no chão tinha o tom de azul claro, havia barreiras para proteger o público e no centro de duas barreiras, havia dois carros para começar a competir.

Uma BMW preta rugindo ao lado de um Mustang vermelho. 

Eren mesmo que não entendendo merda nenhuma de carros, ficou maravilhado com o poder que exalava daqueles carros prontos para fazerem as pessoas comerem poeira.

Logo que entraram no meio da multidão, Eren se viu cercado de pessoas cumprimentando Ymir com admiração nos olhos, algumas até pedindo autógrafo e isso tava tudo bem até que os alfas começaram a olhar demais para si.

Sim, sabia que isso podia acontecer, mas Ymir já havia alertado que eles apenas cobiçavam, não tinha poder de fazer nada, porque quem mandava ali, proibia completamente o assédio e toques sem consentimento. 

E quando Eren escutou isso, a curiosidade veio à tona e ele não resistiu em perguntar.

— Levi Ackerman, um Alpha Lupus. 

Foi a resposta. 

Um alfa, proibindo o assédio de ômegas não se via todos os dias e isso fez com que Eren o admirasse sem mesmo conhecer. 

Então, ignorando os olhares sobre si, seguiu a morena até em local mais reservado e com algumas cadeira. A beta puxou uma para si e outra para o moreno e ordenou que sentasse, porque ela iria buscar bebidas. 

No mesmo passo que foi, ela voltou, com copos cheios de cerveja até a boca. 

E mesmo que Eren não fosse de beber, a tentação de sentir o corpo aquecer e esquecer tudo de merda na sua vida foi a tentação que fez virar o copo de uma vez sob a gargalhada de Ymir que gritou: 

— Esse é o meu garoto! 

Descontar as frustrações em copos de bebidas com toda certeza não era melhor escolha para alguém que tinha acabado de terminar o namoro.

Quando Eren percebeu já estava gritando para a BMW vencer, principalmente depois que soube que a loirinha de Ymir estava dirigindo. 

E que habilidades! Mesmo com curvas fechadas e as várias vezes escutou os pneus cantarem por uma manobra mais arriscada, a loira não perdia uma e quando por fim, na última rodada daquela racha entre ela e o Mustang vermelho, ela saiu do carro com um grito de vitória. 

Shorts curtos, blusa de alcinha, All Star nos pés e olhos de vencedora. A plateia rugiu em adoração a nanica que nunca perdia, que logo veio em direção da namorada. 

O sorriso de satisfação de Ymir era difícil de esconder e Eren estava verdadeiramente feliz ver que Ymir, aquela com quem cresceu e pensou que nunca ir ter uma amor – nada pelos motivos de ser chata demais –, com uma menina que podia ver de longe que realmente a amava.

Bem, estava bem até demais quando ela pulou uma das barreiras com a ajuda de um dos braços e correu até Ymir, e isso seria uma cena perfeitamente normal, se Historia não tivesse sentado no colo de Ymir e tivesse rebolado sinuosamente. 

A boca de Eren ver um "O" pela surpresa e quase, quase mesmo, derrubou a terceira lata de cerveja que estava na mesa onde estavam sentados.

— Mas que ousadia! — gritou ele animado e não percebendo que aquilo já era efeito do álcool. 

Historia pulou de susto com a voz do moreno que não via há alguns meses. 

— Eren? Meu deus! — saiu do colo da morena — mano que saudade de você, velho! — ela gritou, pulando para cima de Eren, que se não tivesse em uma cadeira, teria ido de bunda para o chão. 

Um abraço apertado ligou os dois por alguns segundo bem demorados, com Historia murmurando o quanto amava o garoto e quanto tinha sentindo a falta dele nas rodas de estudo que tinha na parte da tarde.

Tudo isso proibido por Reiner. 

Eren retribuiu o carinho e disse que dessa vez nunca mais se afastaria de nenhuma das duas.

Logo quando o abraço acabou, a loira puxou uma cadeira para si, sentando no meio dos dois enquanto tentava explicar – de maneira que Eren não achasse que estava escutando uma aula de astrofísica – como funcionava as regras e os ganhos de cada racha.

Explicando também que Levi era o cara que mais patrocinava o dinheiro que rolava dentro das apostas.

— E quando ele vai competir? — a voz mole de Eren soou divertida aos olhos azuis da loira.

— Ele sempre compete por último… — começou ela — depois de mim e da Ymir, ele é o melhor. Então ele sempre vai por último para enfrentar o vencedor de todas as rachas. 

— Daqui a pouco ele entra… — comentou Ymir do outro lado — hoje ele vem com a Ferrari, não é? É o xodó do baixinho! — Ymir riu abertamente.

— Baixinho…? — perguntou Eren confuso, levando mais uma lata até a boca para bebericar um pouco. 

— Ah, Levi é uma exceção rara de alfa. Um metro e sessenta, acredita? 

Eren gargalhou alto.

— Isso… tipo… — deu outra risada — é sério mesmo? 

— Vai ver, bêbado sem causa. — retrucou Historia — você deveria parar de beber, se me lembro bem, a última vez você agarrou no pé da mesa da minha casa e falou que queria ser a Lady Gaga. 

Ymir gargalhou com gosto, se lembrando da cena. 

Eren apenas distorceu o rosto em um mistura de risada com constrangimento e voltou a bebericar. 

E teria continuando com aquilo, vendo os próximos carros se preparando para correr, se não fosse por um cheiro fora do comum tirando sua atenção dos dois Chevrolet Corvette, ambos brancos. 

Eren fuçou o local com os olhos, mas em meio a tanta gente, era difícil saber onde estava exatamente. 

Foi quando, bem à sua frente e em frente a barreira de proteção, passou ele. 

Cabelos curtos, alguns fios chegando nos olhos, um corpo bem trabalhado e isso se podia ver porque o danado estava sem camisa, e quando achou que tinha acabado os segundos de boca aberta, aquele pedaço de Deus na terra, olhou na sua direção. 

E Eren pode sentir um formigamento no seu estômago.Olhos cinza-chumbo o fitaram de cima a baixo, olhos de um predador.

E para quem olhasse de fora, teria visto que não tinha durado mais do que cinco segundos aquela troca de olhares, mas para Eren, pareceu uma eternidade.

E o deus baixinho se foi, para a infelicidade do moreno, que voltou a se afundar nas cervejas. 

Eren tinha a plena consciência de que estava se acabando no álcool, mas tinha forças para parar? Pff

O que mais podia fazer? Não sabia nem dirigir, porra! Ficar olhando as pessoas se divertindo e quase morrendo, era legal, mas não era tanto assim pra quem já estava zonzo de tão bêbado.

E pra piorar, tinha o casal maravilha do lado, se pegando e se pegando como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Qual é? Pensava Eren, elas estão querendo fazer filhos aqui? 

O olhar meio morto e caído de Eren, pelo efeito da bebida, deslizou até onde a loirinha estava. Sentadinha, bem acomodada nas pernas exposta por um short curto de Ymir.

As línguas se enroscavam em uma batalha árdua.

É, definitivamente, elas queriam fazer um bebê.

E Eren não soube quando e nem porque ele se levantou, pulou a barreira bem quando os dois carros estavam prestes a começar a correr. Alguém tentou segurar sua gola da camisa preta transparente, mas foi em vão. A força que ele usou pra dar um tapa e escapar foi grande. 

E para um omega, aquilo era força demais.

Os passos tortos continuaram pela pista, os carros soltando fumaça no encanamento traseiro, prontos pra dar um partida.

Foi quando Eren se posicionou no meio deles e gritou:

— Heeeeeey! Eu também quero me di-ver-tir — falou pausadamente, enquanto se inclinava para frente, quase, quase derrubando o copo. 

Ouviu-se gritos da platéia. Na sua maioria o chamando de louco e mandando ele sair dali porque os carros iam passar por cima dele sem ele ver.

Os carros aceleraram e Eren gargalhou. 

— É hoje que eu morro por amor! — gritou ele e por pouquíssimo, um carro não o atingiu, passando raspando na lateral da sua perna. — Não me acertou, viu só? Sou i-mor-tal hahaha! — e outra gargalhada soou. 

O segundo carro por sorte tinha visto a loucura do garoto e acabou desligando, mas aquele que passou raspando, infelizmente teve que pisar no freio de repente e acabou batendo a lateral da capota em uma das barreiras de proteção. 

Bom, a coisa não seria tão séria se fosse por uma pessoa.

Sabe, o Levi Ackerman, é aquele que era o alfa protetor dos ômegas? Pois é, ele não estava de Ferrari, estava em um dos Chevrolet Corvette branco. E ah, ele estava bem puto de bater o seu carro novinho em folha. 

— Qual é moleque? É retardado? Olha o que você fez! — a voz gravemente rouca soou por toda a pista, Levi saia do carro e este estava saindo um pouco de fumaça, e agora Eren via a cagada que tinha feito. 

E as lágrimas vieram à tona, lágrimas que queria segurar até o último minuto.

O público estava em silêncio. Parte admirava o físico do alfa nanico, parte estava em silêncio por medo do alfa nanico e parte estava em silêncio por causa dos dois.

Eren congelou no lugar, perdendo a respiração no meio das lágrimas, tirando um bocadinho de proveito da imagem pecaminosa que tinha sob os olhos. 

— Perguntei se é retardado! Não tem boca? — novamente um gritou, e as imagens sujas que estavam na sua cabeça saíram pra entrar novamente a imagem da cagada que tinha feito. Um belo Chevrolet batido e amassado.

Aí, é hoje que eu morro, meu deus. 

De repente a imagem de Reiner socando a sua parede bem ao lado do seu rosto se fez presente e era como um aviso. Morrer? Se ele tivesse aberto a boca pra responder mais duas palavras daquele homem, com toda certeza tinha morrido. 

E então, agora o sentimento amargo de ter confiado cegamente numa pessoa, tomou-lhe o peito.

Era isso que estava tentando evitar ali, era isso que queria reprimir o tempo topo. 

Ah, merda, agora não, agora não, agora não!

E as lágrimas vieram de novo.

E com mais força do que ele imaginava, tanto que caiu de joelhos no chão, pouco se importando que agora, finalmente, a bebida tinha derramado da sua mão. 

— Eu amava tanto ele… — Murmurou aos soluços — era tanto…! 

Levi, que estava andando a passos lentos e já planejando uma morte lenta e dolorosa para aquele filho da puta, parou abruptamente ao sentir os feromônios de pura tristeza.

Tristeza de um ômega abandonado, e aquilo, por menos que quisesse, atingiu bem no seu peito, fazendo-a parar para escutar a melancolia do rapaz moreno. 

Alguns dos homens que já estavam sacando a arma do coldre, pararam assim que viram que Levi tinha feito um sinal para toda aquela comoção parasse.

— Eu até tentava rebolar naquele pau pequeno pra satisfazer ele…! — Eren fungou, limpando o nariz com a manga da blusa — mas ele sempre saia do meu cu, não tinha o que fazer! — ele gesticulou com a mão de forma engraçada, que até mesmo Levi teve a necessidade de rir, mas se segurou.

Levi andou mais um pouco e quanto mais perto chegava, mais tristeza podia sentir e por mais que a cena fosse cômica, aquele garoto estava mesmo se sentindo arrasado. 

— Eu já tentei assar bolinhos! Tudo o que ele pediu, eu fiz! — Eren ergueu a cabeça — eu juro que fiz! — ergueu uma mão, apontando para Levi, que parou, apontando para si mesmo. — e você sabe disso, não sabe? 

Por um momento Levi até esqueceu do carro novo que havia batido. 

Aquele ômega estava mau e seu lobo interior rugia de vontade de fazer aqueles lábios sorrirem. 

Levi acabou por se abaixar na frente do moreno e estendeu uma das mãos para o fazer levantar, mas aí é que tá, não confie em gente bêbada. 

Eren soltou um gemido sofrido e pulou em cima de Levi, chorando três vezes mais do que já estava. 

Deitado sobre o peito de alfa, Eren resmungava, as lágrimas escorriam junto de um outro fluido (catarro) que Levi nem queria imaginar.

— Eu juro que tentei fazer de tudo, mas ele me abandonou, alfa. Ele me abandonou…! — e novamente uma crise de choro. 

— Ei pirralho, chega disso. Eu já entendi que ele te deixou.

— Não fala assim comigo! — Eren gritou batendo com a mão no peito desnudo do alfa, para depois afundar o rosto no pescoço dele e inspirando o cheiro direto da glândula de feromônios do mesmo.

Levi sentiu um choque e um arrepio que acalmou inesperadamente aquela ômega desesperado.

— Você tem um cheiro tão bom… — em meio ao soluço Eren deixou escapar, fazendo com que as bochechas de Levi ficassem um pouco quentes. 

Ah, como aquele ômega estava dando trabalho. Em cima do seu peito nu, chorando por outro, enquanto falava que seu cheiro era bom.

Isso sem citar o carro moído.

Ah que noite ótima!

E por mais que quisesse bater naquele garoto, nada dava forças para empurrar e ser brusco com o rapaz, então a melhor maneira de fazer ele sair daquela rua… 

Os braços fortes e sem nada cobrindo, abraçaram o corpo frágil do ômega, que reagiu instantaneamente, relaxando sobre o corpo do alfa e este se sentiu mais aliviado por ter aquele ômega nos braços.

Mesmo sem saber como ou porquê.

As mãos desocupadas foram para os fios castanho, fazendo um carrinho casto, devagar, até que Levi começou ouvir o choro parar aos poucos.

Uma respiração calma entrando no lugar, enquanto o moreno começava a se ajeitar em cima do alfa, querendo ficar o mais confortável possível naquele abraço que gostou tanto. 

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, diante o silêncio de cemitério que as pessoas faziam vendo a cena. 

Levi Ackerman, alfa dono de um frota todinha de carros, patrocinador das rachas, maníaco com limpeza, deitado no asfalto acalentando um bêbado. 

Sim, era uma imagem a se guardar e todo silêncio agora era pouco. 

Eren foi ficando sonolento, depois de toda emoção que sentiu, mas ainda entorpecido pelos sentimentos, bebidas e aquele cheiro que o deixava calmo, conseguiu exclamar baixinho:

— Você tem cheiro de casa…

E assim caiu em um sono profundo, nos braços do alfa mais temido daquela cidade. 

Levi estava obviamente vermelho, sim meu deus, vermelho que nem um pimentão. 

Ninguém havia dito que seu cheiro era um cheiro de casa, sabe-se lá o que isso significava. Todos que elogiavam era em uma conotação sexual ou de interesse romântico.

Então para ele, ouvir um elogio de um bêbado sincero daquele jeito, foi no mínimo uma surpresa. 

Levantou com o ômega delicadamente, segurando-o pela cintura e pela nuca. Nunca deixando de acariciar os fios pequenos que tinha ali perto.

E se fosse pra falar a verdade, aquele moreno não era o único a estar encantado com algum cheiro. 

Levi também estava, mas agora, a prioridade era outra. 

Pegando o ômega sonolento pelas coxas, tomando o cuidado para não derrubar, ele pediu com a voz um pouco baixa, para tirarem uma das barras protetoras para poder passar e deixar o ômega deitado em um dos bancos comprimidos que tinha ali para a platéia.

Assim que deixou, de um jeito que achou estar confortável, voltou para a pista.

— Ah caralho, meu carro..! 

A sua esperança era que tivesse sorte pra recuperar e na pior das hipóteses, comprar outro. Aquele carro tinha custado os olhos da cara, puta que pariu! 

Ao mesmo tempo que queria xingar, até mesmo o ômega, um bocado de culpa caia nas suas costas. Não podia brigar com alguém que não sabia o que estava fazendo, ainda mais arrasado daquele jeito. 

Instintivamente olhou de soslaio para o banco que o garoto estava deitado. 

Porque sentia que tinha que proteger aquele garoto? Agh! Instintos protetores agora não, agora não!

Mas não era fácil controlar, principalmente depois que as glândulas de feromônios ficaram tão perto uma da outra a ponto de até agora ele sentir o cheiro doce do garoto, como se ele ainda estivesse em seu colo. 

Enquanto de cócoras ele tentava ver uma parte amassada, um dos colegas que era bem alto (bom, todo mundo é alto perto do Levi) falou:

— Não sabemos quem tá com esse garoto, vai deixar ele aí nesse estado? — perguntou e parecia que o próprio Deus tinha descido na boca daquele homem pra falar: "e aí mano, que cê vai fazer agora? Haha"

Levi bufou e ponderou por dois segundos, com os instintos à flor da pele. 

— Vou levar pra minha casa, amanhã eu dou um jeito no doido suicida. — falou de maneira grave, vendo que alguma alfas se aproximavam do ômega com curiosidade. — na verdade, fale para o Erwin me dar uma carona agora. Vou ir embora antes que eu tenha ainda mais vontade de cortar a cabeça de alguém.

Sim, era totalmente verdade, ele queria ir embora porque estava irritado com o carro e não com o fato de estarem comendo o seu ômega com os olhos. 

Pegou o ômega no colo, com todo o cuidado do mundo, e carregou até onde um dos colegas disse que Erwin estava com Sedan vermelho. 

O que para Levi era um grande ofensa, mas quem andava com aquele coco de carro era ele, então…! Pelo menos serviria de carona uma vez na vida.

— Esse é o que deu showzinho agora a pouco? — perguntou o loiro que também parecia um mamute. 

— Parece que veio sozinho, não posso deixar ele nesse estado por aí. — comentou Levi desinteressado, com as mãos firmes na coxa só garoto que pousava a cabeça nos ombros de Levi. — abre a porta pra mim e me ajude a colocar ele no banco de trás. 

E Erwin obedeceu, um alfa do tamanho de um porta, obedecia um alfa nanico, nada fora do comum.

Ajustando o corpo do moreno no banco de trás e dando um jeito de colocar o vindo de segurança, ainda que sem muito jeito, Levi sentou no banco do passageiro e esperou por Erwin. 

— Ele é um ômega — afirmo Erwin enquanto sentava no banco do motorista e fechava a porta.

— Jura, gênio? 

— Porque eu tenho a impressão que você está mais irritado que o normal? — Erwin perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Era um alpha experiente, também já era marcado pelo seu ômega destinado e sabia muito bem como funcionava quando um alfa achava seu ômega.

Primeiro, dependendo do caso, vinha os feromônios de proteção. E Levi estava lotado deles. Depois, dependendo do contexto, vinha as borboletas no estômago e o lobo interior ficava inquieto, sempre rugindo para ficar perto do seu ômega.

Isso não dava pra sentir, mas pela cara de Levi, a primeira parte já estava acontecendo, e se a irritação não fosse prova suficiente, o fato de Levi estar levando alguém completamente bêbado e sujo para sua casa, era a prova que precisava.

— Só me leva pra casa, sobrancelhas. Quero esquecer que esse dia existiu e que meu carro tá fodido. 

— Vai ser difícil com o causador do acidente indo dormir na sua casa. Qual é Levi, sentiu pena dele? — perguntou o loiro, assim que deu partida no carro e fez um retorno. 

— Sei lá… — murmurou em um conflito interno — apenas senti dó.

— Meu deus! jesus vai descer hoje e você é a prova viva disso. Levi Ackerman sentindo dó! Meu deus o mundo está perdido! — Erwin gargalhou alto. 

— Cala a boca, poste! e me leva pra casa!

Erwin não evitou gargalhar novamente, deixando o carro cair no silêncio logo depois disso. 

É claro que sabia que encontrar o ômega destinado era difícil, trazia para a pele sentimentos desconhecidos e para Levi, era o dobro. 

Conhecia o baixinho desde a infância e sabia como ele era péssimo em lidar com os próprios sentimentos, foi por causa disso que Erwin sempre soube que Levi seria alguém mais quieto sobre aquilo que sentia, agora para ele, ver o baixinho se debatendo com o próprio lobo interior por causa de um ômega, era no mínimo cômico.

Não demoraram mais do que quinze minutos para chegarem na casa de Levi. Claro, com o alfa nanico olhando para o banco de trás para se certificar de que estava tudo bem com o moreno.

A fachada era daquelas casas brancas típicas americanas, então nem vou comentar muito. 

Levi saiu rapidamente, em uma ansiedade que ele próprio não sabia que tinha. Abriu a porta traseira e com cuidado, começou a tirar o ômega dali. Apertou-o em seus braços e baixinho pediu para que Erwin abrisse a porta, dizendo que a chave estava no bolso da sua calça. Bom, pelo menos ele estava usando uma calça, diferente do seu tronco. 

— Obrigado, poste. Amanhã eu tenho ver o que posso fazer com o carro, agora por enquanto, fale com Jean para deixar ele ali mesmo, ok? — Levi murmurou, recebendo um aceno de Erwin como resposta, junto de um sorriso. 

E Levi entrou, socando o pé na porta para poder fechar. 

A primeira coisa que pensou foi no banho, sim os dois, e acima de tudo o moreno, precisavam de um banho. Principalmente porque o ômega estava fedendo a cerveja de um jeito insuportável.

Novamente sentiu o ômega se arrumar nos seus braços e se encontrar o mais próximo possível da sua glândula de feromônios e murmurar qualquer coisa que Levi não conseguiu entender, mas pelo o contexto de tudo, acabou sorrindo, porque mesmo dormindo aquele garoto ainda estava reclamando de alguma coisa. 

Com um pouco de dificuldade, subiu as escadas com o ômega no colo e abriu a porta do seu quarto, indo direto para a suíte que ali tinha. 

Ligando a torneira para que a banheira enchesse de água quentinha, Levi se voltou ao quarto e deitou o ômega ali, depois de fazer uma nota mental falando que ia jogar aqueles lençóis fora, porque nem a pau iria ficar com sua roupa de cama fedendo a cerveja. 

Começou tirando a roupa com cuidado, expondo a pele morena, que por causa da mudança de temperatura, estava um tanto arrepiada.

Tirou os sapatos, depois as calças e cueca. Desviando completamente o olhar das partes baixas do moreno e se concentrando em tirar a blusa.

Com toda certeza era a parte mais difícil. Mas mesmo com a dificuldade, ele conseguiu. 

O corpo do moreno estava molengo e pesado, porém assim que Levi se posicionava para o pegar no colo, instintivamente o moreno lhe abraçava e se ajeitava em seu colo, e isso fazia um sentimento estranho borbulhar dentro do estômago. 

Enfiou o ômega na banheira, tendo cuidado de esfregar cada parte do corpo com um sabonete cheiroso de baunilha e lavou os cabelos com um xampu de morango, enxaguou, tirou o moreno que balbuciava alguma coisa sobre querer ir dormir, secou e levou de volta pra cama. 

Deixando ele descansar um pouco de todo aquele movimento, foi até o guarda roupa escolher alguma coisa que servisse no rapaz. 

Não que ele fosse tão mais alto que Levi, o alfa chutava lá por seus um e setenta, então ele deveria ter alguma coisa que servisse no ômega. 

Acabou por achar uma blusa cinza de manga comprida e um calça tactel preta que por engano comprou em um número maior.

Quem diria que serviria pra alguma coisa? 

Com a mesma dificuldade que teve pra tirar, Levi com colou as roupas e ficou satisfeito ao ver como o ômega estava relaxado. 

Afofou os travesseiros e puxou o ômega um pouquinho mais para cima, para que ficasse confortável nos travesseiros. Assim que julgou estar bem fofinho, como uma bolinha, jogou uma coberta fina por cima e apagou as luzes. 

Missão cumprida. 

Agora só faltava ele tomar banho e assim fez, usando o mesmo banheiro, mas colocando outra água banheira, Levi decidiu relaxar uns minutos a mais, tentando fazer se esvaziar de toda a tensão que sentiu. 

Primeiro que podia ter morrido com aquela batida, mas não aconteceu porque não foi tão forte. E também poderia ter matado aquele ômega e se até a agora a polícia não tinha feito nada sobre as rachas, era porque Levi prometeu manter a ordem e assim sempre fazia. 

Se acontecesse algo como alguém morrer, ele iria preso com toda certeza.

Só agora realmente pensava no quão grave poderia ter acabado aquela noite. 

— Ômega suicida. — murmurou fechando os olhos, enquanto se afundava mais um pouco na banheira. 

\---- 

Estava no meio da noite, Levi dormindo no quarto de hóspedes que a sua casa tinha, quando acordou assustado por um choro sofrido que vinha de um como específico da casa. 

Do seu quarto.

Instintivamente seu lobo se agitou, pensando que poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa com o ômega que ali estava dormindo. 

Saiu da cama o mais rápido que pode e correu pelo corredor da casa até chegar no quarto. 

Abriu a porta que estava entreaberta e viu um ômega com os olhos fechado, soluçando e balbuciando qualquer coisa que não conseguia entender daquela distância. 

Mas pode ver que o moreno ainda dormia, mas estava sofrendo um pesadelo.

Suspirou cansado e andou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado do ômega e por instinto, passando a mão dos cabelos cor de chocolate. 

Abruptamente o choro cessou. 

O garoto inclinou o rosto para o carinho recebido e abriu um sorriso, enquanto voltava a se deitar sem se dar conta do efeito que aquele sorriso gigante que havia dado, tinha feito com o alfa. 

Assim que deitou novamente, um sono tranquilo atingiu e Levi ficou ali, olhando para aquela criatura que tinha um sorriso lindo. 

Não soube quantificar quanto tempo ficou observando os traços do garoto, mas acabou por concluir que dormir longe dele, estava fora de cogitação, senão poderia ter mais uma onde de pesadelos. 

Indo para o quarto de hóspedes, pegou a sua coberta e voltou para se deitar – com alguma distância – ao lado do ômega. Apagou a luz do abajur e esperou que agora tivesse uma noite tranquila. 

O que não esperava era que sentisse uma movimentação ao seu lado, sentindo uma mão segurar em sua camisa e ter um nariz encostado em sua nuca, deixando uma respiração quentinha e calma contra a pele arrepiada do alfa. 

E pela terceira vez aquela noite, Levi ouviu sair da boca do ômega:

— Você cheira tão bem… 

E lá se foi a noite que julgou ser tranquila. O coração acelerado e descompassado. Ele nem ao menos disfarçava em mostrar que gostava da companhia do alfa, mesmo que sem consciência disso. 

Isso dava um gosto diferente em sua saliva e um sentimento que sabia bem o que era em seu estômago. 

Estaria ferrado na manhã seguinte, com toda certeza.

\----

Quando Eren acordou, sentiu um peso na cabeça, mas nada se comparou a surpresa de sentir um cheiro peculiar bem próximo ao seu nariz, se encolheu na coberta que estava por cima do seu corpo, apreciando o cheiro que estava por toda parte daquele pedaço fofo de pano.

Ainda sonolento, tateou a cama em busca do celular para ver as horas e ao invés de achar a mesinha que sempre ficava ao lado da sua cama, acabou achando um corpo forte. 

Se até aquele momento estava com os olhos fechados pela sonolência, no segundo seguinte estava com os olhos arregalados, coração descompassado, principalmente depois de visualizar com clareza a fonte do cheiro peculiar que estava em toda a sua volta.

— Ahh! — um grito nada masculino saiu da sua boca e quando tentou sair da cama com pressa, o seu pé enroscou na coberta, fazendo ter uma bela queda de bunda no chão e dando um susto maior ainda no alfa que dormia – agora – mais tranquilamente.

— Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus! É um sonho! Tem que ser um sonho! — Eren falava desesperado, tentando se levantar, mas a coberta apenas enrolava mais no seu corpo. — minha cabeça tá doendo, ai meu deus, eu vou morrer! Tá rodando tudo, tá rodando! 

Por que mais que Levi quisesse bater nele por todo aquele barulho excessivo logo de manhã, não conseguiu tirar forças da gargalhada que seguiu diante de um ômega desesperado, de ressaca e sem lembrar de nada.

O que causou espanto no ômega, ver e ouvir aquela gargalhada tão limpa e.. sensual...? Sim, sensual. 

— Você é muito cômico, mesmo quando não quer ser! — Levi exclamou enxugando uma lágrima. 

Eren ponderou no que responder, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes. A coberta amarela estava enrolada na sua cabeça e corpo, fazendo-a parecer uma bolinha no chão do quarto com grandes olhos verdes.

— Onde eu estou? — foi a primeira coisa que disse quando o seu estômago tinha acalmado. 

Levi ia responder de imediato que estava em sua casa, mas por algum motivo, ele não ficava satisfeito com a resposta que iria rolar pela sua boca. Pensou algumas vezes antes de responder e, porque não se vingar um pouquinho pela sua noite? Por que não o confundir apenas um bocadinho? 

Foi assim, com um sorriso gigante – e bem raro —, que Levi respondeu.

— Não sente o cheiro? É cheiro de casa… sua casa.


	2. Segunda Parte

A verdade era que ainda estava com vergonha e nem mesmo as torradas e o café com leite tirava esse sentimento que fazia suas bochechas se manterem em um tom avermelhado o tempo todo.

No balcão de mármore branco da cozinha, sentando em um dos banquinhos, estava Eren, ainda encolhido da manta amarela de Levi, com uma xícara de leite com café bem quentinho na mão, e na sua frente, torradas feitas por Levi. 

Sim, agora sabia o nome daquele desconhecido que, aparentemente, lhe deu banho, trocou de roupa e acalmou quando sua vida parecia estar em ladeira abaixo. 

O alfa que estava sentando no sofá cinza, estava com uma da mesma xícara de Eren, mas segurava de forma peculiar, com a boca da xícara entre o polegar e os três primeiros dedos. 

Este observava atentamente cada movimento que o ômega Eren Jaeger fazia. Com as bochechas vermelhas e um olhar totalmente caído pela vergonha, ele bebericava da xícara sem sequer mexer nas torradas que estavam no prato.

Mas o que mais deixava a cena completamente agradável aos olhos de Levi era a forma como ele se enrolava em sua manta, como se o pedaço de pano fosse o proteger de qualquer coisa.

Inclusive da vergonha.

Flashback

— Por que eu estava deitado na sua cama? — Eren perguntou alarmado, jogando para o fundo da sua mente o sentimento que tomou conta do peito quando aquele alfa disse que estava em casa.

Seria uma frase totalmente normal, se a entonação não o fizesse sentir que estava realmente em casa. 

O cheiro e a forma como aquele alfa lhe olhava o deixava quente por dentro, mas não quente de alguma forma sexual, um quente confortável que realmente dava a sensação de estar no lugar que deveria estar.

— Não se lembra de nada?

Oh por Deus, eu não quero ter transado com ele, era o que se passava na cabeça do ômega. E mesmo que achasse aquele homem um absurdo de tão atraente...

Não, não! Nem pensar!

— Não me diga que… — a voz do ômega se quebrou no meio da frase.

— Ele me deixou… — começou Levi, esganiçado a voz. Ah! Finalmente poderia se vingar um pouquinho — eu fiz bolinhos… — agora o alfa levantava da cama, chegando até Eren, ficando de cócoras, Levi o encarou. — eu até tentei rebolar no pau dele, mas…! 

Oficialmente Eren havia se tornado um tomate. 

Nesse momento Levi já ria abertamente, sim, aquele ômega já havia arrancados vários sorrisos daquele alfa que parecia impenetrável. 

Nada vinha na cabeça do ômega, mas como sabia do seu histórico de quando bebia…

Aham, eu fiz merda! 

Vendo o acanhamento por parte do Ômega, Levi cessou o riso, mesmo que por dentro ainda se borbulhasse de vontade de rir mais.

Limpou a lágrima solitária que caia no olho esquerdo. 

— Relaxa… — falou ele — você me disse todas essas coisa, sim, mas não foi nada demais… 

— Diz isso depois de ter jogado tudo na minha cara. — falou amuado, enquanto desviava o olhar para qualquer canto do quarto, menos para o rosto quase colado aos seu.

Levi se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama, observando a carranca na cara do ômega.

— Pode pelo menos me dizer o seu nome? — perguntou interessado. 

— Você não sabe? 

— Tenho cara de cartomante? — retrucou. 

— Não é que… — Eren apertou a coberta — eu sempre ando com meus documentos. — terminou. 

— Ah… — Levi se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para o ômega também se levantar — suas roupas estão na lavanderia, deixei lá ontem a noite. Chegamos muito tarde. — respondeu ele, vendo que Eren ainda hesitava em pegar sua mão. — Não fizemos nada, se quer saber. Apenas te trouxe pra minha casa porque tinha uma bando de alfas em cima de você, depois que caiu no sono. Eu simplesmente não podia te deixar nas mãos deles. Sabe-se lá o que iam fazer. — Levi começou a falar, vendo como o ômega relaxava um pouco os ombros. — o máximo que eu fiz, foi te dar um banho porque estava fedendo a cerveja. Nada demais.

E se Eren fosse competir quem era mais vermelho com um tomate, Eren, com toda certeza, tinha ganhado. 

"Nada demais?! Como assim nada demais?!"

Visualizando que não haveria nenhuma resposta, Levi andou até a porta. 

— Vou deixar você sozinho para lidar com a vergonha. — falou e saiu pela porta.

Eren ficou ali, ponderando por alguns minutos, e mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha, a verdade era que se realmente tivesse ficado inconsciente do jeito que ficou no meio daqueles alfas que o comia com os olhos, o resultado seria muito, muito pior. 

Então comparar um banho com o que poderia ter acontecido, era realmente nada demais. 

Instintivamente se agarrou ainda mais à coberta que estava sobre seu corpo. 

Eren se sentiu protegido. 

Foi quando decidiu ir agradecer aquele alfa que literalmente tinha salvado a sua pele. 

Não se lembrava de nada da noite passada e teria que pergunte a Levi, detalhes por detalhes. 

"Por Deus, que eu não tenha feito nada de exagerado, por favor. Já não basta ter caído no sono a ponto de uma pessoa desconhecida cuidar de mim…" 

E foi assim, que Eren desceu as escadas da casa do alfa, não se importando muito com a decoração. Apenas desceu as escadas pra saber o que tinha ocorrido e também, agradecer por ter o protegido. 

"Fui protegido por ele…" 

Um sentimento cálido tomou conta do seu ser.

Quando chegou no último degrau e viu o alfa com um avental na cintura, despejando água fervendo e fazendo o cheiro de café encher a cozinha.

— É Eren Jaeger. — foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do moreno, quando chegou perto do balcão. 

— Hum… — os olhos dele rolaram até chegar no ômega. — prazer, Eren. Levi Ackerman. — um sorriso singelo tomou os lábios do alfa e Eren pode jurar que seu coração esquentou. 

— Prazer, Levi. — Eren respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

Um silêncio não tão desconfortável tomou conta do cômodo e agora, como distração, Eren reparou na decoração da casa. Quase todas as coisas tinham tons de cinza, branco e preto. 

Levi reparou no acanhamento do outro. Não sabia muito bem o que falar.

Bem, na verdade até sabia. Havia muito assuntos a serem tratados, mas infelizmente, temia que algum deles levasse Eren entrar em uma aura depressiva que estava na noite anterior. 

Instintivamente seu lobo rugiu em desaprovação. 

Lembrou-se da documentação de Eren. 

— Suas coisas estão na lavanderia, no cesto preto. — começou a falar, vendo como capturava a atenção do moreno. — Não mexi em nada, se quiser pode ir conferir. 

— Ah… obrigado. — Eren agradeceu e olhou para os lados, como se procurasse o local que Levi havia mencionado. 

— No seu corredor a direita. — Respondeu Levi, sancionando a dúvida do moreno.

Eren se levantou lentamente, agradecendo com aceno.

Não reparando muito por onde passava, Eren focou o olhar em apenas achar algum cômodo com uma máquina de lavar e algumas roupas penduradas. 

Passou por algumas portas até achar uma porta de correr, transparente e de folhas duplas. 

Viu a máquina de lavar, uma secadora e mais um aparelho que não soube dizer o que era, e surpreendentemente, não encontrou roupas jogadas como imaginou. Na verdade encontrou três cestos grandes de roupa. 

“Não é possível que ele use todos esses cestos para guardar roupas…!”

— Ele me disse o cesto preto, mas todos são pretos… — murmurou ele, pensando que teria que abrir um por um para achar as próprias roupas. 

Abriu o primeiro: Só roupas brancas.

Abriu o segundo: Só roupas coloridas

— Roupas pretas, quer ver só… 

Abriu o terceiro: Sim, eram só roupas pretas. 

Tem toc com cores de roupas… — murmurou — bem, pelo menos ele não corre o risco de manchar as outras roupas.

As primeiras roupas que encontrou foram as suas. Tateando as calças, achou o celular e os documentos.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que o celular tinha conservado bem a bateria. Acabou desbloqueando, vendo várias mensagens de Ymir. Fotos, vídeos, mensagens de texto e áudios. Tudo que tinha direito estava no chat da morena.

Optou por ler as mensagens de texto primeiro, colocando pra baixar as mídias que foram enviadas.

“Espero que noite tenha sido boa, meu xuxu”

“Que show maravilhoso que você fez hein, amore”

“Levi te fez um carinho tão gostoso, awnnn foi tão fofo, Eren!”

“Já virou meu casal favorito”

“Coisa mais cute cute desse mundo”

— Puta merda, o que eu fiz? — murmurou pra si mesmo, vendo mais algumas mensagens e colocando o olho nas imagens que foram baixadas.

A primeira que viu foi da pista para que ele estava de frente na noite anterior, mas o que era peculiar dentro da imagem, era um carro amassado e… 

— Não! não! não! — Eren podia ver a si mesmo deitado em cima do corpo de Levi. 

Suas bochechas esquentaram tanto, mas tanto, que ele nem saberia o que fazer com tanta vermelhidão no rosto.

A segunda imagem estava quase a mesma coisa, exceto que dessa vez, os braços do alfa estava em volta do seu corpo, num abraço que ele via de longe o quanto estava confortável. 

Se fosse possível, ele estaria mais quente do que já estava.

A terceira foto foi de Levi o carregando no colo e Eren quase se fundindo com o alfa, agarrado ao corpo a mostra que ele tinha.

— Mas que porra aconteceu ontem? — murmurou mais uma vez, certo de que aquelas bebidas que tinha tomado ontem, com toda certeza, continha uma droga muito pesada.

Agora entendia o porquê de Levi ter falado todas aquelas coisas pra ele quando acordou. Provavelmente tinha chamado muita atenção ontem.

“Desculpa não ter cuidado de você, xuxu. Mas acho que o colinho do Levi estava melhor, não é?”

“Você tava tão agarradinho à ele. Fiquei com dó de te tirar de lá. “

— Você é uma praga, Ymir! — e o monólogo continuava entre Eren e o celular, que, tão distraído com as mensagens e a vergonha que sentia, não percebeu quando Levi chegou até a lavanderia e se encostou na porta. Um leve sorriso adornando seus lábios. 

Começou abrir os audios um por um, ouvindo como Historia gritava várias vezes sobre Eren e Levi serem perfeitos um para o outro. 

Eren não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Tinha que ser montagem e fake news, não era possível que realmente tenha acontecido aquilo.

Chegou a se apoiar na máquina de lavar para terminar de ler as mensagens que iam do “vocês são fofos” à “você fez Levi bater o carro”

— Espera, o que? — Eren praticamente gritou, relendo a mensagem algumas vezes antes da ficha cair. — Eu preciso ligar pra Ymir. Não, ela tem que estar brincando com a minha cara!

Foi assim que clicou no ícone de telefone e esperou pacientemente Ymir atender com a voz meio rouca de sono.

— Que é, xuxu? — falou ela, voz sonolenta e um pouco lenta.

— Que merda eu fiz ontem? — Eren foi direto ao assunto, fazendo Ymir dar um sorriso largo do outro lado da linha.

— Ora, as fotos não foram suficientes? — perguntou ela em tom de provocação.

— Se fossem suficientes eu não estaria perguntando. — retrucou ainda mais nervoso.

— Calma, meu moreno favorito… — começou ela — você apenas entregou na frente de dois carros, no qual levai estava dirigindo um, alguns segundos antes deles darem partida… — o rosto do moreno empalideceu — Levi foi obrigado a desviar e acabou batendo na barreira de segurança. O segundo conseguiu desligar a tempo. 

Eren ficou em silêncio, absorvendo tudo que sua melhor amiga falava, mas nada de fato entrava na cabeça do moreno. 

Fazer Levi bater um carro? Não, ele não tinha feito isso, estava sonhando! Era isso!

— Eren? — chamou Ymir — Eren, cê tá aí? — perguntou novamente, preocupada com o silêncio e a falta de resposta.

E como se a vida lhe desse uma resposta, Ymir chamou mais uma vez, e se ela estava chamando, aquilo era real.

Lentamente o desespero começou a tomar conta do peito de Eren, ele quis responder Ymir no quarto chamado, mas a voz não saía, apenas uma lenta inconformação. 

— E-eu… — a voz se quebrou antes mesmo de começar a formular uma frase. 

— Achei que tivesse desmaiado. Onde cê tá agora, xuxu? — perguntou ela. 

— Ainda estou na casa do Levi… — falou ele, no automático. 

— Ah, ele não te falou nada? 

— Não… 

— Eren, você tá bem? 

— Não. 

— Para de falar pra em sílabas. 

Nenhuma resposta. 

— Eren? 

— Meu deus do céu, o que foi que eu fiz? — e como uma bomba, ele conseguiu absorver a informação. — porque merda você não me parou Ymir? Como eu vou pagar o concerto de um carro daquele… daquele valor? — sua voz quebrou-se, fraquejando lentamente.

— Eren… — chamou Ymir — o Levi te falou alguma coisa sobre o carro? — perguntou ela. 

— Nada… — respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo, entrelaçando os dedos em um sinal claro de nervosismo. 

— Então não preocupe. 

— Como que eu não vou me preocupar, Ymir? Eu fiz ele bater o carro! E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ele? E pra piorar ele me trouxe pra casa dele e ainda cuidou de mim! Tem como eu não me preocupar?! — se até agora aquela ficha não tinha caído, agora ela estava no chão e deixando o ômega claramente nervoso, fazendo-o soltar os feromônios angustiado pelo ambiente. 

Levi que estava na porta, sentiu uma necessidade grande de consolar aquele que estava quase tendo uma síncope na sua lavanderia, mas se segurou um pouco, só pra ver onde aquela conversa toda ia dar.

— Você prestou atenção no que você disse? — perguntou a beta, do outro lado do telefone. 

— O que?

— Repete o que você falou! — ordenou ela 

— Eu disse que eu fiz ele bater o carro e ele ainda me trouxe pra casa dele e cuidou de mim… — como se um céu claro abrisse em sua cabeça, Eren entendeu o ponto de Ymir. 

— Conheço Levi como a palma da minha mão, xuxu. Ele não está furioso consigo. — ela falou — até porque, eu vi o jeito protetor que ele te carregou o tempo todo. Hum, vamos dizer que ele está caidinho por você. 

— Dá pra parar com isso, Ymir? — Eren avermelhou-se novamente.

— Ora, mas é verdade!

Vendo que a conversa ficaria naquele loop infinito, Levi aclarou a garganta, chamando a atenção do moreno que ficou o tempo inteiro de costa para si, discutindo com com uma morena que conhecia muito bem. 

Eren virou-se assustado para o som que veio da porta, quando olhou, Levi estava encostando em uma das portas, braços cruzados no tronco e um meio sorriso nos lábios. 

Quase teve uma segunda síncope. Como não tinha sentido o cheiro dele? Ele tinha ocultado? 

— Eren? — Ymir chamou no telefone. 

Lentamente, Levi saiu do seu canto, andando a passos pequenos. Eren ainda estava estático quando Levi chegou bem perto de si, poucos centímetros o separando de ficar cara a cara, mas nem por isso, se sentiu menos intimidado. 

Com a mão macia, Levi retirou o telefone da mão de Eren e desligou a chamada. 

— Precisamos conversar, Eren. — falou ele num tom gentil, sabendo que qualquer tom mais agressivo que usasse, iria machucar Eren. Tinha visto nisso duas vezes: ontem no show que ele fez e agora, enquanto conversava com Ymir. 

Eren por si só estava frágil e ele podia sentir do cheiro de angústia que exalava naquele cômodo. Qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido com ele antes de se encontrarem, o tinha deixado nesse estado. 

— Mas antes, vamos tomar um café, ok? — falou ele, oferecendo o celular novamente para o moreno, que pegou ainda sem nenhuma reação. 

Fim do Flashback

— Me desculpe… — Eren deixou a xícara no pires destinado a ela e se encolheu mais um pouco na coberta. 

Nem mesmo percebendo que assim que tinha chegando novamente na cozinha de Levi, Eren havia tomado a coberta para si, e se encolhido como uma bolinha, sentando do balcão.

— Está se desculpando exatamente porque, Eren? — a voz grave de Levi soou no cômodo. 

— Oras, porque? — falou Eren, se virando para encarar Levi, grandes olhos verdes procurando alguma expressão furiosa no alfa, mas nada se encaixava no rosto passivo de Levi. — sei que não conserta nada um pedido de desculpa, mas…

— Você me viu cobrando alguma coisa até agora? — perguntou Levi — sim, eu fiquei bem puto porque aquele carro eu tinha acabado de comprar. 

A resposta fez Eren querer sumir.

— Mas, Eren… eu tenho dinheiro para consertá-lo e comprar mais quantos eu quiser. — falou ele, depositando a xícara na mesinha de centro que tinha em frente ao seu sofá. — O que realmente me preocupa é o que fez você ficar naquele estado. O que aconteceu, Eren? 

A preocupação podia ser sentida no ar e Eren pode jurar sentir isso nos feromônios que Levi estava liberando. 

Eren apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, olhos tremendo levemente pelas lembranças de Reiner quase lhe agredindo. Ainda podia ouvir o soco que foi dado ao lado do seu ouvido e a voz raivosa gritando o seu nome, de forma que nunca imaginou escutar. 

A falta de ar tomou conta do seu peito. De repente ficou difícil respirar.

Era por isso que fez aquelas loucuras, tinha até se esquecido. 

— Não aconteceu nada. Apenas estava tentando me divertir. — falou Eren, mentindo descaradamente. 

Levi não era idiota, no entanto. 

— Ninguém sai pra se divertir e chora no meio da rua depois de um término. Acha mesmo que não daria pra saber? Você praticamente cuspiu que terminou com alguém. — Levi falou, se levando. 

"Eu e a minha boca grande" 

— Mas o que isso interessa pra você? — questionou, sem perceber o tom ríspido que usava, não era sua culpa, o constrangimento tomava conta junto com o nervosismo.

— Me interessa, apenas. 

Eren o olhou curioso, olhos cinzentos focados em si e todo movimento que fazia. 

Levi se preocupava? 

Foi então que um toque bem peculiar soou dentro da cozinha, tocando No Good, o celular de Levi acendeu no balcão de mármore.

— Hum… — Levi gemeu em desgosto, estava quase arrancando a verdade da boca do menino. 

Levi atendeu o telefone com fúria, mas assim que ouviu a voz de Ymir ecoar pelo seu ouvido, parou um xingamento no meio da língua.

— Espero que não esteja perto do Eren agora. Preciso falar um coisa importante, Levi. — falou ela.

— Espero que seja o porquê do jeito deplorável dele ontem a noite. Se isso tiver a ver com algum alfa… — Levi odiava violência contra ômegas, sentiu na própria pele quando sua mãe ainda era viva e sinceramente? Não entendia porque colocar um gênero abaixo dos outros. 

Desde que tinha conseguido se desmembrar da família, Levi tinha um acordo com a parte obscura da cidade para cuidar de qualquer ômega que sofresse violência. Um pequena reparação que tinha que fazer para compensar de nunca ter conseguido ajudar a própria mãe quando ainda era criança. 

— Só um minuto, Eren. — Levi disse e saiu para algum cômodo da casa que Eren desconhecia. — pode falar. — ele se pronunciou assim que fechou a porta de um pequeno escritório que tinha dentro da sua casa.

— Antes de tudo, peço para que não obrigue ele a falar nada. — pediu a beta — ele está frágil, se não percebeu. 

Levi quase revirou os olhos para o óbvio, mas respeitou. 

— Tudo bem.

— Conhece o Reiner, não conhece? — perguntou ela

— O mamute loiro que bani daqui porque estava assediando os ômegas? Nunca vou esquecer da cara daquele nojento. — falou entre os dentes, lembrando-se perfeitamente de dar uma boa surra na escória. 

— Reiner era o namorado de Eren, bem, até ontem. — falou ela.

Mal as palavras soaram nos ouvidos de Levi e o ar do escritório pareceu mudar, ficando pesado de feromônios que remetiam a raiva.

— O que? — perguntou retoricamente, sabendo muito bem o que tinha ouvido. 

— Pois é. Eu tentei falar com ele no início, mas ele estava encantando demais com a ideia de alguém amar ele e não por interesse em ele ser um ômega masculino. — começou ela — eles estavam há dois anos num relacionamento ruim demais. Era para o Eren ter te conhecido há muito tempo, mas ele nunca veio até às rachas porque Reiner proibia. 

Levi travou a mandíbula. 

— Eren faz faculdade também, agora está de férias, mas Historia, ele e eu tínhamos num grupo de estudos e ele acabou proibindo também. A gota d'água foi ontem, que ele flertou com uma outra ômega ao lado dele, sem nenhum respeito. — acrescentou — eles brigaram… 

— Não me diga que ele bateu no Eren… — Levi murmurou entre os dentes, raiva tomando conta de si, apenas com a possibilidade. 

— Não houve agressão física, mas houve um discussão bem cerrada e Reiner socou a parede, ao lado dele. — ela continuou — passei junto com ele em uma delegacia, mas sabe como eles vão enrolar e até mesmo nem fazer nada.

Levi respirou fundo, tentando fazer toda raiva esvair do seu corpo. O que não era fácil, se quiser saber. Mas ainda faria um esforço para não assustar Eren com seus feromônios intensos.

Ainda que Levi fosse extremamente controlado, ser um Alpha Lupus era bem complicado nesse quesito. 

Ouvindo apenas o silêncio do outro, Ymir falou novamente:

— Levi será eu você podia…? 

— Isso você nem precisa perguntar, Ymir. Obrigada por me informar, eu tentei falar com ele agora há pouco e Eren não parecia nenhum pouco afim de me contar o que tinha acontecido. — respondeu, uma mão passando pela nuca. 

— Eren é teimoso. — uma risada — tanto quanto você, mas ele também é forte, mesmo que não pareça. — um silêncio — dê um jeito daquele mamute ser preso, Levi. 

— Te garanto isso. — falou o alfa. 

Novamente um silêncio. 

Ymir respirou fundo. 

— Cuida bem do meu xuxu… — falou ela — ele merece um cara como você, Levi.

— Hum… — respondeu — tchau, Ymir. 

Levi desligou a chamada assim que escutou uma risadinha da morena. 

Levi sabia que algo naqueles parâmetros tinha acontecido com Eren, mas nunca imaginou ser algo relacionado com Reiner. 

Aquele mamute loiro era o único alfa que participava das rachas que não levava a sério as regras imposta por ele, e parando pra pensar, não havia muito tempo que Reiner havia sido banido dali. Um pouquinho mais de um ano. 

Se fosse comparar as datas, mesmo no começo do relacionamento dos dois, Reiner já traia Eren com as ômegas que participavam das rachas. 

Agora entendia bem o porquê de Eren estar completamente abalado. 

Abrindo a porta do escritório, ele andou pelo corredor e encontrou Eren. A manta amarela já não estava no seus ombros e sim dobrada e em cima de um dos bancos do balcão. As suas roupas ainda estavam no corpo do moreno, mas o olhar de Eren era um tanto diferente. 

— Eu preciso ir embora… — falou ele, um pouco envergonhado — se puder me mostrar onde fica um ponto de ônibus por aqui, seria bom pra mim. Queria agradecer por tudo que você fez, Levi. — ele de um sorriso — Mas eu prometo tentar devolver o dinheiro do seu carro. 

— Eren… — Levi começou a falar — já disse que não é preciso. E ônibus? Eu posso muito bem te levar pra casa. 

— Não eu… Levi, não é preciso. 

— Vou te levar e isso está encerrado. 

Eren fechou a cara em um bico adorável, bochechas infladas e o rosto corado pela vergonha. 

— O que foi? — perguntou Levi — em considera um guarda-costas. Se você andar por esse bairro sozinho, você vai levar um tiro na primeira esquina que virar. É mais seguro comigo. 

Eren abriu a boca algumas vezes pra responder, mas o rosto de decisão de Levi o fez fechar novamente a boca em uma resposta muda. 

Eren não tinha visto nada da parte de fora da casa de Levi, e foi uma surpresa bem grande quando viu o tamanho da casa do alfa na parte de fora. Os olhos quase saíram das órbitas quando pousou o olhar sob a Ferrari enorme dentro da garagem de Levi. 

Uma grande Ferrari em preto fosco. 

Não queria admitir, mas sentar no banco do passageiro o fez se sentir poderoso e quando aquela belezinha acelerou então? Levi com olhos na estrada, apenas uma mão recheada de veias saltadas no volante e um rosto masculino bem afiado. 

Além dos feromônios que praticamente o deixava sem ar. 

Foi uma viagem silenciosa, mas muito difícil. 

Quando chegaram em frente à casa do moreno, Eren foi o primeiro a tirar o cinto de segurança. 

— Obrigado mais uma vez, Levi. — ele falou, colocando a mão na trave da porta. 

Levi descartou o agradecimento, dizendo que não foi difícil cuidar de Eren, uma vez que ele foi um bom menino. 

Instantaneamente as bochechas de Eren se esquentaram, mas ainda não foi o suficiente para ele puxar a trava e sair de dentro do carro. 

Levi percebeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a hesitação do ômega. Levi não entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Eren, uma vez que olhar para a fachada da sua casa, trouxe à tona todas as suas lembranças sobre a noite anterior. 

Seu queixo tremeu um pouco, um leve nervosismo passando pela sua cabeça. 

— Você está bem, Eren? — perguntou retoricamente, sentindo no cheiro de Eren que ele não estava tão legal. 

E pela primeira vez uma resposta sincera pelo o que aconteceu, saiu da boca do ômega: 

— Não… 

Levi já sabia, não era difícil deduzir. 

— Ymir me contou o que aconteceu. — ele começou — se não quiser ficar em casa, pode ficar na minha ou se ainda se sente desconfortável, pode ficar na Ymir. Tenho certeza que ela vai te acolher bem. 

— Ah… — Eren sentiu a necessidade de desviar o olhar, como se tivesse com vergonha de ter se comportado como um ômega fraco. — eu vou ficar em casa. — eles respondeu. 

Levi respirou fundo.

— Então por que ainda está dentro do carro e não saiu? 

A mandíbula de Eren se apertou. 

Ele estava com medo e receio de entrar na própria casa.

— E-eu não sei… 

Ah, aquela ômega era difícil e teimoso, não admirava Ymir destacar isso nas suas palavras. 

— Quer que eu vá com você? — Levi perguntou com a voz gentil. 

— Eu… 

Levi respirou fundo novamente, tendo uma ideia melhor do que entrar na casa com Eren. Não queria soar tão íntimo, uma vez que tinham acabado de se conhecer. Mas aquela ideia, fazia seu lobo rugir em satisfação.

— Eren, você pode me fazer um favor? — Levi pediu.

— O que? — a mente de Eren ficou confuso por uns momentos. 

— Vem aqui. — Levi pediu novamente. 

— Aqui como?

— Venha perto de mim. 

Os olhos de Levi pareciam de uma águia, pronto para catar uma presa e mesmo que Eren tentasse não ir pela vergonha que sentia, não teve forças o suficiente para ignorar o pedido e foi. Chegou perto o suficiente pra ouvir a respiração do alfa e levou um susto tão grande, quando os braços pálidos e musculosos passaram ao redor de si, em um abraço um pouco apertado. 

Soltando feromônios de proteção, Levi se sentiu extremamente satisfeito ao ter Eren nos braços. 

O ômega relaxou, se deixando deitar no ombro de Levi e receber aquela enxurrada de feromônios protetores que acalmaram seus nervos. 

O abraços durou alguns segundos demorados e assim que Levi quebrou o contato, disse:

— Vai te ajudar um pouco. — e Eren podia jurar ver uma vermelhidão nas bochechas pálidas de Levi, mas não ousou falar nada. Colocando uma mão no bolso da calça tactel, tirou de lá um papel com alguns números escritos. — se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar. 

Eren tinha a respiração descompassada quando pegou no papel e quase se deleitou com o toque mínimo das suas mãos. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, no abraço que aquele alfa tinha lhe dado e muito menos de que tinha amado o jeito protetor que ele tinha lhe abraçado. 

E por fim, agora ele conseguia sair do carro, mãos trêmulas quando deu um tchauzinho tímido com a mão. 

Quando abriu a porta da sua casa e entrou, se deixou escorregar na parede, de tão moles que estavam as suas pernas. 

Pegando o papel com o número de Levi com as duas mãos, Eren mordeu os lábios. Coração batendo forte, sem entender direito o sentimento que tomava conta do seu peito.

Do outro lado da cidade, Levi dirigia com um sorriso leve, mas com uma raiva crescente no peito. Antes de fazer aquele mamute loiro pagar com os dias na cadeia, iria dar um lição que deveria ter dado há muito tempo.

Assim que chegou na frente da sua casa, sacou o telefone do bolso e por míseros instantes, procurou alguma mensagem de um número desconhecido, na esperança de ser Eren, mas não havia nada. 

— Bom, paciência. 

Assim que discou o número de algumas pessoas, mais precisamente das pessoas do seu círculo de amigos, a qual eram conhecidos dentro da cidade como "Esquadrão de Elite", ele entrou na casa.

A ordem era clara: dar uma lição para nunca esquecer. 

E mesmo que a polícia se envolvesse, provavelmente não iria fazer nada, ninguém arriscaria o pescoço para desafiar aquele que praticamente mandava no crime da cidade. 

A noite, Reiner teria uma surpresa e Eren, não veria a cara daquela escória nunca mais.


	3. Terceira Parte

Desde quando tinha voltado da casa de Eren para a sua, uma sensação esquisita tinha tomado conta do seu peito. 

Havia ligado para os seus amigos, marcando uma hora em específico para dar uma surra no mamute loiro depois de localizar o mesmo, mas desde que pisou o pé em casa e viu a sua coberta amarela dobrada delicadamente em cima de um dos bancos do balcão, um arrepio frio estava o incomodando na nuca. 

Não saberia dizer o que estava causando aquilo, era um sentimento quase imperceptível se estivesse ocupado com alguma coisa, mas não estava.

E era exatamente aquilo que o incomodava. 

Bom, se fosse considerar que Eren havia caído feito uma bomba na sua vida, fazendo seus sentimentos ficarem confusos de uma hora para a outra, nem deveria questionar. Porque na questão de um dia e meio, aquele garoto o fez sentir coisas que nunca havia sentindo em todos esses anos. 

Era certo que sempre lutou pelos ômegas e seus direitos, e sempre deixou bem claro o que acontecia se algo saísse do controle durante as rachas, mas porque que com aquele ômega tinha sido diferente? Por que o cheiro dele foi agradável de ter por perto? 

Por que se sentiu tão protetor com ele? 

Por que o seu corpo o empurrava para voltar à casa de Eren e ficar com ele, mesmo que todas as coisas já tivessem acabado? Talvez agora ele entendesse o sentimento de desconforto. 

Estava tão acostumado a ser decisivo e certo do que queria e... aquele garoto chegou e bagunçou tudo isso de uma hora para outra a ponto de se preocupar com um desconhecido. 

Levi lentamente sentou-se no balcão da cozinha, coberta amarela o tentando-o a pegá-la. Seus olhos varreram toda a extensão do cobertor, mordendo o lábio inferior sem se dar conta. E como se fosse um imã, sua mão foi ao encontro da manta, deslizando os dedos pálidos sobre o tecido.

Pegou-a e o observou mais de perto, um cheiro tênue de baunilha e mel misturados. 

Aquele cheiro estava quase impregnado no tecido, e sua consciência dizia que deveria estar pelo seu quarto também; isso fez um segundo arrepio tomar seu corpo, desejando ter mais daquele cheiro, e sem que notasse, levou até seu nariz. Respirando tudo o que tinha de Eren nele. 

Por que eu tenho a sensação de que esse cheiro virou o meu preferido? A mente dele se questionava sozinha, enquanto se deliciava com o cheiro que o ômega havia deixado em abundância. 

— Um cheiro bem diferente de ontem. — Levi murmurou a si mesmo, enquanto ponderava a diferença entre o cheiro angustiado que havia sentindo e agora. Aquele cheiro era de alguém que se sentia protegido. Protegido por mim. Seu lobo uivou de satisfação. 

Uivou por saber que havia protegido seu ômega tão bem. Nós o protegemos tão bem.

Então por que você não está com ele agora?

Levi que ainda continuava com o nariz encostado à manta, se assustou com os próprios pensamentos, tanto que a forma brusca que se levantou e se afastou – literalmente do nada –, o fez tropeçar e cair de bunda no tapete fofinho da sala. Seu cenho se franziu sozinho e ele continuou olhando para a coberta amarela, como se ela fosse lhe dar as respostas que sua mente precisava. 

— Desde quando penso coisas assim? Devo estar maluco. É isso…

Levi não queria admitir, mas estava mais assustado do que queria aparentar e isso o deixou com um sentimento desconfortável dentro do seu estômago, um frio na barriga e arrepios pela nuca. 

Meu ômega? 

A cabeça do alfa praticamente girava em confusão. 

Nunca sequer havia pensado em procurar por um ômega, então por que agora estaria se ligando diretamente à um? Um ômega desconhecido ainda por cima, um ômega que mal tinha trocado palavras.

Mas você o abraçou. O protegeu e quis queimar outro alfa por ele. Então, por que você nega? 

Era possível que seu lobo interior falasse com ele? Isso era realmente possível? Levi escutava uma voz suave, muito parecida com a dele aliás, falando como se… se estivessem conversando tranquilamente na mesa de um café, ao final de uma tarde. 

— Não é possível, eu não dormi direito... — Murmurou ele a si mesmo, levantando do tapete fofinho e começando a dobrar a manta novamente. 

Do outro lado da cidade, Eren começava a arrumar a casa ainda com o coração palpitando e mesmo com todos os produtos de limpeza que estava usando para deixar a casa cheirosa, os feromônios de Levi não se desgrudaram do seu corpo, da sua roupa e principalmente, da sua cabeça.

Levi basicamente havia liberado todos os feromônios possíveis na rua roupa, tanto que não teve a mínima coragem de trocá-la, afinal, aquela roupa também era do alfa. 

As suas estavam na máquina de lavar, já começando a ficarem limpas.

Poderia ter ido tomar um banho, ter tirado o seu cheiro, mas…

Ah, ele era tão reconfortante, protetor e… assustador também. 

Não, não de um jeito ruim, mas... assustador no sentido que Levi havia mexido com ele de forma que ele nunca tinha pensado que um alfa mexeria. 

Era uma confusão que se instalava na sua cabeça.

Num dia havia brigado com Reiner, ficou bêbado, quase causou um acidente - isso se considerarmos que não houve nenhum ferido -, foi para casa de um alfa desconhecido e agora seu estômago se revirava em borboletas por Levi. 

Não deveria ficar encantado com outro alfa depois daquilo que Reiner lhe tinha feito, seria uma piada de muito mau gosto consigo. Como poderia? 

Suas mãos se apertaram no pano que passava pela estante, a fim de tirar o pó acumulado. 

O contato de Levi estava ali, perto o suficiente para enxergar os números e se sentir tentado a ligar para o alfa. Sua garganta engoliu em seco por vontade própria, a mão se movendo sozinha para o pequeno papel que ficou depositado na madeira escura de ébano. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele agarrou o papel e olhou a sequência de números, coração batendo acelerado em uma ansiedade que quase não reconhecia que sentia. 

Ele poderia ligar?

O que falaria?

Agradeceria?

De todas as formas que pensava, todas elas pareciam estúpidas ao ponto de deixar Eren vários minutos pensando no que falaria. Era certo o que queria ligar e… talvez, só talvez, ouvir aquele timbre calmo do alfa.

Suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente com o pensamento. Estavam literalmente há poucas horas separados, não era tanto tempo assim.

Então por que ele sentia tanta necessidade? 

Praticamente apertando o papel na sua mão, Eren correu pelas escadas até o quarto, onde estava seu celular, que carregava na sua mesinha de cabeceira. O pegou, deixando o cabo do carregador de cair de qualquer maneira pelo chão. Se jogando na cama de bruços, Eren desbloqueou o celular em tempo recorde e abriu a opção de contatos para adicionar o de Levi. 

Como colocaria o nome dele? 

Ignorando os pensamentos para colocar como “Meu Alfa” (brega, convenhamos), ele colocou o mais certo a se fazer, mesmo achando completamente sem graça. 

Quando abriu a aplicação de mensagens, seu coração quase saltou em contemplação, tesão (mas o que é isso?!) e…

— Meu deus… 

Eren não sabia muito bem o que falar sobre a foto de perfil, muito menos achava que o alfa era tão extravagante ou que gostasse de motos também. 

Na foto, Levi estava encostado à uma moto parada, mexendo no celular e com roupas, que damnit! Eren nunca imaginaria que alguém ficasse tão lindo em roupas de couro e coturno. Ampliando a foto, o moreno pode perceber um pequeno e fino piercing de argola no nariz do mesmo. Ok, talvez Eren tivesse que respirar direito. 

Saindo da foto de perfil, ele entrou no chat e ali ele passou minutos e minutos olhando para o teclado, pensando no que escreveria. 

Um obrigado, talvez?

Fechando os olhos, ele respirou fundo. 

Não podia ser tão difícil, não? Eram só algumas palavras e acabou. Não é como se fossem trocar mensagens até morrerem. 

Abrindo os olhos novamente, ele começou a digitar um texto simples. 

Eren só não esperava que Levi reagisse tão bem às mensagens.

Quando subiu para o quarto, a fim de guardar a coberta do moreno, sim, naquele momento ele já considerava aquela manta de Eren, tanto que guardou com a maior delicadeza do mundo. Levi sentiu o bolso vibrar com algumas mensagens e tal como sempre fazia, optou por ver mais tarde, isso até voltar às escadas e receber mais um alerta do seu lobo interior, dizendo que poderia ser o seu ômega. 

Aquilo o despertou, fazendo retirar o celular do bolso de forma rápida e desbloqueando o celular com grande expectativa. Seu coração quase parou erraticamente em uma batida quando viu um número desconhecido e com a foto que carregava aos poucos. 

Ah, e se com o número desconhecido ele quase havia surtado, quando viu a foto carregar e mostrar um moreno de sorriso brilhante, seu lobo quase saltou para fora do corpo e uivou em satisfação. 

Nem ao menos conseguia disfarçar o sorriso que seu rosto esboçou quando viu que na foto Eren usava duas presilhas para segurar a franja e uma blusa rosa de flamingos. 

Completamente fofo, Levi pensou enquanto não parava de olhar para o moreno à sua frente. 

Quando mais uma mensagem chegou é que conseguiu pensar com clareza e optou por ver o que Eren havia lhe enviado. Certo de que poderia admirar a beleza do seu ômega quando terminasse a conversa.

Se é que quisesse terminar. 

“Oi, Levi. Sei que acabei de sair da sua casa, mas…

Não sei se agradeci direito o que fez por mim.

Estava com vergonha e… 

Na verdade eu nem sei o porquê de estar mandando mensagem pra você, eu só…”

Naquele momento as mensagens pararam e Eren ficou offline. O cenho de Levi se franziu sozinho enquanto levava as mãos diretamente ao teclado para responder. Era óbvio que queria manter uma conversa, talvez por medo de estar sozinho e acontecer alguma coisa, ou talvez… 

A segunda hipótese fez seu coração disparar novamente. 

Será que Eren queria manter uma conversa consigo apenas porque…? 

Ah, se fosse aquilo que pensava… mal notou quando um sorriso meio bobo tomou conta dos seus lábios novamente, fazendo-o ter as bochechas coradas com a possibilidade.

O que ele não sabia era que Eren, do outro lado do telefone, também escondia suas bochechas coradas no travesseiro fofinho e praguejava-se por ter mandando uma mensagem impensada. Com a vergonha do moreno, este quase havia apagado as mensagens a tempo de Levi não ver, mas quando pensou, ele já tinha visualizado as mensagens. Aquilo lhe deu a possibilidade de um surto. 

Sentindo o celular vibrar, ele tirou seu rosto da almofada, apenas para querer dar um segundo surto. 

“Oi, Eren. Você está bem? 

Precisa de alguma coisa? Se quiser posso voltar ai, sem problemas.”

E, ah! Voltar ele queria, com toda certeza. 

A esse altura do campeonato, Levi nem questionava mais a sua cabeça que basicamente pensava sozinha sem a sua permissão e lhe apenas indicava que aquele era seu ômega, com toda as palavras e letras. 

Eren pensava o quanto estava sendo estúpido e folgado, talvez. Não podia exigir mais nada do alfa que literalmente havia cuidado de si com atenção e carinho. Ele precisava descansar e… 

Cuidado e carinho, não é? Eren pensou, olhos ficando mais suaves. Como não tinha reparado que Levi havia cuidado de si sem segunda intenções e… 

Era por isso que se sentia tão tentado a falar com ele e… Oh, meu deus! a sua ficha havia caído como um patinho. 

E agora, o que faria? 

De repente, sentiu celular vibrar novamente e quando olhou, não era uma mensagem, era Levi lhe ligando. Ok, um terceiro surto. 

Com as mão meio trêmulas ele atendeu, ouvindo a voz do alfa perguntando se estava bem. Ah, merda, aquilo mexia consigo. 

Mexia demais consigo. 

Desde quando os alfas se importavam dessa forma? Desde quando eles se preocupavam? Quando notou, pequenas lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Era por isso que ele queria tanto falar com ele. 

Seu ômega fragilizado procurava alguém pra se apoiar e no primeiro alfa que demonstrou apenas preocupação, ele se apoiou. O quão patético ele era? O quão dependente das pessoas ele era? 

E foi como um balde água fria, Eren disparou a chorar com soluços que do outro lado da linha, cortavam o coração do alfa em angústia. 

Nunca deveria ter deixado Eren sozinho. Ele sabia o quão Eren estava sensível com tudo aquilo. Ele sabia, então, por que havia ido embora? 

— Eren. — Levi chamou, voz tentando ser a mais suave possível para não terminar de angustiar aquele ômega. — Eren… — ele chamou mais uma vez e ouviu apenas um murmúrio. 

— Me desculpa…! — ele fungou — eu não devia ter te ligado. Me desculpa. 

E assim a ligação foi encerrada e Levi ficou sem reação. 

Na verdade ficou sem reação apenas por alguns segundo, porque assim que caiu a sua ficha, Levi já estava com a chave do carro na mão, garagem abrindo e ele saindo como se Eren chorando fosse maior urgência do mundo. 

Para si era. 

Não sabia o porquê ou o que o impulsionava ser assim, mas já que não podia fugir disso, então tentaria entender ao máximo aqueles… sentimentos? 

Agh! Como é ruim não entender essa merda! Levi praguejou enquanto virava uma curva. Não dava para o mundo ser mais fácil sem esses feromônios? E toda essa coisa de cheiro e…

Mas bom, se não fosse por eles, você nunca teria encontrado o Eren. 

Levi ficava cada vez mais irritado com tudo aquilo, a ponto de pisar fundo no acelerador sem pensar muito nas consequência das multas que levaria. Só queria chegar à casa de Eren o mais rápido possível e ver se o ômega estava bem.

Era assim tão difícil? 

— Tch. 

Já Eren, se encontrava arrependido, tanto de ligar para Levi tanto por ter desligado na cara dele, quando ele claramente demonstra alguma preocupação consigo. Agh, era tão difícil ser racional com todos aqueles pensamentos pesando sobre suas costas, era tão ruim de lidar com isso sem… sem se desesperar. 

Quanto mais ele pensava mais confuso ficava seus pensamentos, que apenas foi desperto quando a campainha tocou de forma forte que até mesmo fez Eren franzir o cenho em estranhamento. 

Quem estaria tocando a campainha dessa forma? Pensou, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que caíam sem cessar durante alguns minutos depois que Levi desligou. 

Descendo a escada de forma irritada pelo toque que não cessava, Eren pegou a chave da casa na base do ódio. Quando foi para rodar a maçaneta, seus instintos se alertaram de repente, como se algo fosse perigoso além da porta. Franzindo o cenho mais ainda, Eren balançou a cabeça em negação, como se aquilo fizesse seus pensamentos estranhos irem embora. 

Ele rodou a chave e a abertura, dando de cara com nada mais e nada menos do que Reiner. Ele podia sentir os feromônios irritados e quando subiu o olhar para seu rosto, podia ver o quanto ele estava retorcido em ódio. 

— O que…? — ele mal teve tempo de falar e o armário ambulante deu um passo à frente, começando a entrar dentro da casa de Eren. 

— Era isso que você precisava? Apenas algumas horas livres para ir para o colo de outro alfa? — Murmurou Reiner, baixo o suficiente para que Eren sentisse um arrepio na espinha e recuasse um passo. De primeiro momento ele não sabia o que falar. Estava estático e não esperava uma visita tão rápida, ainda mais com aquele tema. 

— Você envergonhou a mim, Eren. Tem noção do que fez? — mais um passo à frente e mais um passo recuado de Eren. — Envergonhou os ômegas também. 

— Do que você está falando? — Eren perguntou, confuso com situação. — por que eu envergonharia os ômegas?

— Por que? Você ainda pergunta? Não bastou eu te deixar por algumas horas e você foi ao colo de outro alfa bem como a putinha que é! — o tom desgostoso, carregado de sarcasmo, escorregou pela garganta do alfa. — ou pensa que não vi os vídeos que rolaram pelas redes sociais, ontem? Você agindo feito a vadia que é e pedindo a atenção de outro homem… como acha que me senti? 

Reiner deu mais um passo, fazendo menção de chegar ainda mais perto do ômega, que tinha entendido agora do que o alfa lhe falava. 

Eren realmente não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não, tinha que ser um sonho de muito mau gosto ou uma peça que Ymir estava pregando-lhe. Não, não, não, não!

Eren balançou a cabeça com força, como se o movimento fizesse toda a situação desaparecer por completo. 

Ele havia feito de tudo para agradar Reiner. Havia ficado dentro daquele relacionamento abusivo por dois ano seguidos. Agora que finalmente podia se ver livre daquele embuste, ele vinha reclamar das suas relações com outra pessoa quando já não estavam mais juntos?

Isso não era justo consigo! De maneira alguma! Era como se a vida estivesse rindo da sua cara com o maior gosto. 

Se pudesse fazer algo pra mudar aquilo, nem que seja voltar no tempo para consertar a cagada de acreditar nas palavras doces do Reiner. 

Se pegou desesperado por ajuda, via o loiro avançar na sua frente como se quisesse lhe bater, como se quisesse descontar todas as suas frustrações de não ter conseguido o que queria. Como se ele tivesse alguma culpa. 

Quando notou, já estava encostado na parede da sala, seu instinto o dizia que era pra sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas suas pernas não se mexiam, como se também não acreditassem no que estava vivendo. 

Os gritos de Reiner o irritavam, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo irritado, mas o suficiente para ter que colocar as mãos nos próprios ouvidos para não ter que ouvir. 

— Para! — Eren gritou — o que te faz pensar que pode ficar bravo comigo quando não temos mais nada?

— Não temos? Você sabe que é um ômega, certo? E que ômegas pertencem a qualquer alfa, não sabe? 

— Não, não sei! — voz o ensurdecia ainda mais. Só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse. Era pedir demais? 

[...]

Levi não era de seguir instintos, não era de se sentir apreensivo, não era de se importar a nível emocional com alguém. Então, por quê? 

A casa de Eren não era tão longe, mas ele sentia que o carro se movia com uma lerdeza que ele não estava acostumado. 

Seu pé queria bater com o nervosismo, mas ele não podia tirar do acelerador, porque aí que nunca chegaria na casa do moreno. 

Então para aliviar parte do nervosismo, passou a morder o interior da bochecha enquanto andava pelas ruas tentando chegar o mais rápidos possível. 

Foi no fim várias ruas, que chegou a rua de Eren, torcendo internamente para que estivesse tudo bem, ele acabou estacionando de forma desajeitada na frente sua casa, reparando que havia um outro carro encostado. 

Será que é da Ymir? perguntou assim que saiu do carro, chaves na mão, apertando a tranca do carro. 

Não precisou mais que dois passos para frente da casa de eren e conseguiu sentir cheiros intensos vindo da porta do moreno, na qual estava escancara para rua. 

— Porra, eu pedi pra que estivesse tudo bem! — praguejou assim que pode distinguir que o cheiro de Eren passava tristeza e acima de tudo, medo.

Qualquer um que tivesse fazendo Eren sentir essas coisas pagaria com o próprio sangue. Ele mal percebeu a velocidade com que subiu as escadas, mal percebeu o ódio que cresceu no seu peito quando viu os cabelos loiros de alguém que já odiava há muito tempo e não percebeu quando soltou feromônios de briga por território. 

Reiner se virou assustado. Reconheceria o cheiro de sangue e queimado em qualquer lugar. Aquele cheiro era típico do alfa que perdeu vergonhosamente há dois anos atrás. Seu coração disparou em medo, havia sido subjugado por aquele alfa uma vez e olha que o mesmo estava calmo, mas agora dava para perceber que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. 

Não queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se se mantivesse mais um minuto naquele lugar. Quando fez menção de dar um passo para trás, sentiu um arrepio correr por sua coluna, quando em uma passo rápido a mão de Levi estava na sua garganta, apertando-a e fazendo sufocar. 

— Eu disse que te mataria se te visse fazendo algo do tipo novamente! — a voz roçava ao comando alfa — como ousa fazer isso com um ômega que não é mais seu? 

Droga, ele sabia? 

O aperto ficou mais forte, fazendo o alfa loiro suspirar e soltar uma pequena quantidade de feromônios de medo. Levi ficou tão cego de raiva que não percebeu o quanto os próprios feromônios estava afetando Eren também. 

O moreno sentia como se faltasse o seu folêgo até mesmo para respirar, o cheiro que Levi exalava, deixava-o com os pelos arrepiados e em total alerta, como se qualquer movimento brusco da sua parte, resultasse na sua morte. 

Sentia-se quase sufocar. Não ousaria levantar um dedo que estava ali. Ele podia sentir o gosto do ódio pelo cheiro que inundava a sua sala. 

Era amedrontador, e Levi só foi perceber que Eren se encolhia cada vez mais, quando seu próprio lobo o avisou entre uma rosnada e outra que algo estava errado. Quando olhou para o canto, e o viu com a cabeça entre os joelhos, soltando os feromônios cada vez mais fortes. 

Aos poucos sua mão foi desapertando do pescoço do outro alfa, e Levi aos poucos foi caindo em si, se assombrando por ter deixado os instintos tomarem conta do seu corpo

“O que esse ômega está fazendo comigo?”, era o que ele pensava em agonia, de não saber exatamente o que fazer.

Quando sua respiração acalmou, ele largou aquele mamute loiro e saiu em direção a Eren, que ainda tinha a cabeça baixo. Ele se abaixou nos joelhos, sem saber o que falar, mas ele queria fazer alguma coisa. O medo que Eren sentia o incomodava lá no fundo, e ele se sentia péssimo consigo mesmo.

— Eren… — ele chamou, vendo o outro levar um pequeno susto com a sua voz. — Me desculpa, Eren. Já não estou brigando mais com ele. 

Eren foi aos poucos levantando os olhos. Eles estavam marejados, e Levi sentia que cada lágrima reprimida ali, pesasse uma tonelada nos seus sentimentos de culpa.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. — Sua voz era baixa e reprimida. 

— Há quanto tempo ele está aqui? — Levi perguntou, se virando um pouco, vendo como o outro tossia enquanto tinha as duas mãos levadas à garganta.

— Eu não sei… quinze minutos, talvez… — Eren suspirou. — Ele me disse tanta coisa que eu nem sei o que dizer, ou por onde começar. 

Levi sentiu seu coração apertar com aquilo e não resistiu em levar o braços até Eren, envolvendo o ômega num abraço aconchegante e acolhedor. Tudo que seu lobo pedia era pra o protegesse a todo custo, sem deixá-lo sozinho. 

Eren naquele momento não se segurou, as lágrimas começando a escorrer, deixando toda a tristeza e medo que sentiu, pelas gotas molhadas. 

Reiner observou a cena, um sentimento desconhecido crescendo em seu peito. Um sentimento de perda.

No qual sabia que não teria mais volta, principalmente porque dava para sentir o cheiro combinado de ambos. Levi estava para ele, como Eren estava para Levi.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, Levi lhe direcionou um olhar assassino. Um passo em falso e aquele alfa o mataria. Era certeiro. 

— Você. fique. ai. — Levi rosnou. — Saiba que se sair, por aquela porta, eu vou te caçar até no inferno. 

Reiner era um alfa de um e noventa de altura e colocava medo nas pessoas por isso, mas por algum motivo, aquele alfa de um e sessenta estava com ele na palma da mão. Ele não pode fazer nada além de obedecer e ter que presenciar a cena de um par destinados trocando carícias sinceras.

Depois daquilo, Eren se acalmou o suficiente para subir para o quarto e deixar com que Levi terminasse o resto do trabalho. Reiner foi denunciado pela segunda vez e a polícia não teve escolha a não ser prender em flagrante. Até porque, Levi nunca deixaria que ele saísse impune por uma segunda vez. 

A polícia foi embora, a sirene tocava e dentro do quarto, Eren não sabia o que sentir exatamente. Não podia dizer que não se sentia aliviado por Reiner estar bem longe dele, mas também não podia dizer que não sentia um pesar com aquilo. Talvez fosse os dois anos de sentimento que ainda lutasse dentro dele. 

Mas ele teria que vencer de uma forma ou de outra. 

Além de tudo isso, ainda Levi. 

Aquele alfa… 

Por onde começaria a dizer?

O tinha conhecido na noite anterior, havia passado uma vergonha e tanto, mas ele estava ali novamente, estendendo a sua mão e ajudando? Como pagar aquela dívida enorme que devia para ele? E não só por isso, havia realmente algo que custaria do seu bolso; um carro que não fazia ideia de quantos milhões valia. 

— Por deus… — Eren murmurou pra si mesmo, sentando na cama. 

Não passou muitos minutos e ele ouviu passos subindo a escada da sua casa, era Levi. Tinha certeza. 

Quando o outro apareceu na sua porta, seu coração disparou sozinho, sem ordem e sem mandato. Apenas a visão daquele alfa imponente, dentro de roupas negras e com o olhar afiado, fazia seu ômega se remexer. 

Um silêncio caiu sobre o cômodo, um sem saber o que dizer ao outro. 

Levi estava, acima de todos os outros sentimentos, sem graça. Aquele comportamento era de alfa cujo ômega já era seu. Tudo o que ele pregou a vida toda sobre a liberdade dos ômegas, caiu por terra quando ele perdeu o juízo dentro daquela sala.

Ele respirou fundo. 

— Me desculpa por isso… — ele pediu baixo, sem saber se era o certo a se fazer. 

Eren arregalou os olhos. 

— Como você pode me pedir desculpas? — Eren perguntou, sem entender. — Você praticamente se livrou de um problema que era meu, por mim! — continuou. 

— Eu não sei porque agi assim… eu não sou assim Eren! — Levi praticamente desabou, se sentindo péssimo. — Eu agi como se você fosse meu! 

Se os olhos de Eren pudessem se arregalar mais, eles tinham se arregalados. Ele não esperava por aquilo, mas sabia muito bem o que significava. 

“Mas e daí?” Uma voz na sua cabeça sussurrou, um pouco cansada, mas com determinação.

“O que tem demais ele ter agido como se você fosse dele? Se não fosse por ele, você estaria morte, Eren.”

Eren já tinha ouvido falar sobre os lobos, e que em às vezes eles falavam consigo quando algo acontecia. Geralmente eles se manifestavam quando passavam por um perigo, uma situação assustadora, ou…

Eren prendeu um pouco da sua respiração. A vida não seria tão mesquinha de levar seu alfa destinado no meio de toda aquela confusão, seria? 

O moreno observou o rosto de Levi, completamente retorcido em ansiedade esperando por uma resposta. O que poderia dizer? 

— Eu não ligo. — Sua boca falou no automático, sem que percebesse. Mas se fosse parar pra pensar bem, ele realmente não ligava. — Você fez mais por mim do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu nunca poderia não te agradecer isso, Levi. 

Levi sentiu o coração disparar como nunca tinha sentido antes. Eren levantou da cama, indo até ele, sem saber muito o que fazer. 

Era um tanto engraçado até. O ômega era um pouco mais alto do que ele, e Levi tinha que erguer um pouco a cabeça para conseguir olhá-lo. Mas por algum motivo, ele não achava ruim, achava até mesmo fofo. 

Um parou na frente do outro. Eren sentia o coração mais calmo, então apenas fez aquilo que achou que era correto, ou o que seus instintos diziam para ele fazer. Era como um impulso incontrolável que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde vinha. 

Os seus braços se moveram sozinhos, puxando Levi para um abraço surpresa, seus olhos se fechando, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro. 

— Obrigado… — ele agradeceu, baixinho. Quase num sussurro. 

Levi não aguentou, e retribuiu o abraço, finalmente sentindo os músculos relaxarem de toda aquela tensão que havia passado. 

Quando encontrou Eren pela primeira vez, naquele estado, bêbado e sem saber o que estava fazendo, não entendeu nada do que ele queria dizer com “Cheiro de casa”, mas agora ali no meio dos seus braços, talvez ele entendesse. 

Eren, tinha cheiro de casa.

Como ele demorou tanto pra perceber? Ele realmente não poderia dizer. Mas ele agora sabia e entendia o que ele queria dizer e sentia na pele de fato o que era. Levi reprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina, tomando coragem de falar alguma coisa, sem sucesso.

— Eren... — ele chamou baixinho.

— Não precisa falar nada. Apenas fique assim. — Eren respondeu. — Ontem você fez isso por mim, então me deixe fazer isso por você. Me desculpe por trazer esses problemas. 

— Não, eu não ia falar isso... — começou ele. — Você sente? 

Eren franziu o cenho sem entender, se afastando um pouco.

— Sentir o que? 

— Que isso não é errado... quando eu percebi que estava cheio de ódio, eu achei que estivesse sendo como o Reiner, mas agora, eu sinto que não é errado. 

Eren sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. 

— Eu não acho errado. — Ele sussurrou, respondendo à pergunta. — Pode ser repentino, mas não é errado. Eu só não sei se estou preparado pra isso.

— Eu não me importo. — Levi falou no automático, quase engasgando depois que percebeu o sentido da sua resposta. — De qualquer forma... — ele aclarou a garganta, se afastando de Eren, olhando-o bem nos olhos. — Eu não quero mais sair de perto de você, agora que entendi isso. 

— Cheiro de casa, não é? — Eren disse, se lembrando do vídeo. O seu lobo sabia bem mais do que ele, e internamente, ele estava feliz com isso.


End file.
